Cœur de Veela
by ZYDRON
Summary: Alors que Draco venait pour la énième fois chercher des noises à sa Némésis, il découvre que quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. Celle-ci tente de l'empêcher de faire du mal au brun, contrairement à ce que voudrait le blond. C'est alors qu'il découvrit que quelque chose filait activement dans son sang sorcier: Des gènes Veela. Et visiblement, le Veela en lui avait choisi Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont l'unique exclusivité de J.K Rowling, dont je vous recommande les oeuvres si vous ne les avez pas lues. (Comment êtes-vous tombés ici alors?) Je ne fais que les utiliser dans cette fanfiction, et je modifie l'histoire d'origine à ma sauce, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Le dessin en couverture appartient à_ _upthehillart, visitez son tumblr, son travail est superbe !_

 _ **Note de l'auteur:**_ _Pour le bien de cette fanfiction, Lord Voldemort a été vaincu un an auparavant. Les Veelas sont des créatures magique possédant une beauté surnaturelle, ce qui leur permet de séduire les personnes alentours. Vous verrez au fil de cette fic_ _ **mon**_ _interprétation d'une Veela (ou Vélane, en français) qui a été inspirée de nombreuses fanfictions que j'ai moi-même lu jusqu'ici._

Attention. Ceci est une fanfiction impliquant des relations entres hommes (ici Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy). Elle comportera également des relations sexuelles, mais vous serez prévenus lorsque le chapitre en contiendra. Je ne suis responsable que de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez.

Cœur de Veela. | Chapter one.

Le cœur du blond rata un battement lorsqu'un Gryffondor de septième année bien connu entra dans la Grande Salle en cette matinée hivernale. Bien évidemment, celui-ci attira à nouveau les regards de tous les élèves, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à notre serpent, qui grogna dans sa barbe que d'après lui _ce crétin de Golden Boy_ ne méritait pas autant d'attention que ça.

Enfin, il ne méritait surtout pas que _lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy_ fasse attention à sa prétentieuse personne.

Harry, inconscient des réflexions colérique -surtout puériles et sans queue ni tête- de sa Némésis, salua plusieurs personnes aux différentes tables de Poudlard -excepté à celle de Serpentard, bien entendu- qui l'avaient interpellé. Une fois assit à la table des rouges et or, il se mit à remplir son assiette de diverses petites douceurs, en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis -Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger- avec qui il discutait avec beaucoup d'entrain.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, le jeune Potter releva les yeux de son assiette lorsque Ginny, assise en face de lui, lui posa une question. Cependant, ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux aciers qui semblaient le fixer depuis un moment depuis l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Fronçant les sourcils, il n'hésita pas à lancer un regard noir au propriétaire de cette paire de yeux -qui d'ailleurs le lui rendit bien- avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune rouquine qui semblait toujours en attente d'une réponse.

« Pardon, tu disais ? », fit le brun.

Soupirant, la dernière des Weasley accorda un sourire à son ami avant de répéter sa question.

« Vu que nous sommes le week-end, je te demandais si tu voulais passer la journée avec moi à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui – seuls. », dit-elle assez fort, relevant légèrement le menton durant quelques secondes dans un signe de supériorité face aux autres filles de Gryffondor qui la fixaient avec envie, avant qu'un bruit ne se fasse entendre à ses côtés.

Le Weasley mâle à ses côtés venait de s'étouffer avec son bol de chocolat au lait, à l'entente de la demande de sa sœur. Tandis qu'il toussait fortement et que Seamus fut obligé de lui tapoter le dos, Harry eut le temps de répondre.

« Oh. Désolé, j'avais prévu d'y aller avec Ron et Hermione, mais tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux ! », proposa-t-il, inconscient des véritables intentions de l'adolescente.

Celle-ci se renfrogna, marmonnant qu'elle venait de se souvenir d'un soi-disant devoir à rendre, afin de tenter de minimiser le rejet qu'elle venait de se prendre – en vain, car ses amies qui avaient entendu tout l'échange se mirent à pouffer.

Harry n'y prêta visiblement pas attention plus que ça, et suivit Hermione lorsqu'elle se leva, ayant fini son petit-déjeuner.

« Allez Ron, dépêches-toi ! On va se préparer. », ordonna la jeune fille, qui se fit rapidement obéir après que le roux attrapa un dernier croissant qu'il fourra rapidement dans sa bouche, tandis que le trio dépassait rapidement les portes de la salle.

* * *

Draco était tranquillement assit à une table dans un coin de la bibliothèque, plongé dans un livre de potion lorsque deux jeunes Gryffondor passèrent à côté de lui en pouffant.

« Tu as entendu comment Ginny s'est faite rejetée par Harry ? », ria doucement la première.

« Et comment ! Elle a cru qu'elle avait une chance qu'il accepte d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec elle parce que son frère est son meilleur ami alors qu'Harry a toute une flopée de filles à ses pieds ! », renchérit l'autre, tandis qu'elles s'enfonçaient rapidement entre les étagères pleines de livres.

Malfoy, qui avait évidemment tout entendu, étirait ses lèvres en un sourire plus que satisfait. En effet, il disposait désormais d'un ragot assez intéressant afin de pouvoir l'utiliser contre son pire ennemi. Fermant brusquement son livre avant de le ranger dans son sac de cours, il se mit en tête d'aller déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir et d'enfiler une cape afin d'affronter le froid glacial dans un but précis; Faire souffrir sa Némésis.

* * *

Un jeune Gryffondor que nous connaissons bien arpentait Pré-au-lard seul, celui-ci ayant laissé ses deux meilleurs amis en tête à tête. Il avait prévu de squatter aux Trois Balais, enfin, surtout se bourrer la gueule pour une fois après tout ce qui était arrivé.

Ce fut une fois assit et après au moins deux pichets de bière au beurre qu'une ombre vint obscurcir sa table qui était pourtant éclairée par une fenêtre. Relevant les yeux vers celui qui osait le déranger en plein rendez-vous avec lui-même, il afficha un air à moitié surpris, à moitié confus.

« Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? », cracha-t-il après avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

Le blond ne releva pas et s'assit en face de son ennemi de longue date, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

« Moi ? Oh, rien. Je venais juste voir de plus près l'arrogant Potter qui a tellement de prétendante qu'il ose mettre un râteau à la seule qui a osé l'aborder. », fit tranquillement le Serpentard.

Harry haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

« De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ? Je n'ai mit de râteau à personne. », répondit le brun, ce qui fit ricaner son interlocuteur, et énerva surtout le concerné. « Tu sais quoi ? Si tu n'es venu que pour me faire chier, je m'en vais. »

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il n'avait même pas eu droit à plus de deux minutes pour embêter le rouge et or – quelle journée de merde.

Alors que le brun s'apprêtait à se lever pour s'en aller, l'autre réfléchit à toute vitesse afin de trouver une pique blessante, pour le garder un peu plus longtemps auprès de lui, sans savoir pourquoi.

« Hey, Potter ! -il réussit à attirer l'attention de celui-ci- Si tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que la jeune fille pleine d'hormones qu'est Ginny t'a explicitement proposé un rencard, cela voudrait dire que .. » .. il se tut quelques secondes, se penchant en avant pour chuchoter la suite. « .. Tu ne serais pas gay ? », se moqua l'adolescent, se délectant du visage en face de lui qui passa par un panel large de couleurs -allant du rose au rouge- avant de redevenir à son teint d'origine, la colère déformant ses traits.

« Après avoir descendu les Moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbe, et je ne sais quoi d'autre – maintenant tu t'attaques à l'homosexualité juste pour essayer de me blesser, Malfoy? Tu me dégoûtes. », siffla le brun.

« Ohhh allez Potter ! Dis moi tout ! Tu aimes les queu- », commença l'autre avant de se faire interrompre par un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

Tandis que le Gryffondor enfilait sa cape pour sortir rapidement de l'endroit, le blond se massait la joue, les sourcils froncés. Lorsque Potter l'avait fixé d'un regard plein de haine, quelque chose avait remué en lui, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention. Cependant, alors que sa joue était douloureuse, juste avant, au moment de l'impact, cette même chose avait bougé à nouveau en lui. Un sentiment étrange, qui hurlait intérieurement alors qu'il provoquait sa Némésis jusqu'à recevoir ce coup, qui lui faisait plus mal qu'à l'ordinaire.

Levant les yeux pour voir Harry s'échapper par l'entrée toujours furieux, sa cape enroulée autour de lui, fit mal au garçon, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter lorsque ses yeux lui piquaient, signe que des larmes menaçaient de montrer le bout de leur nez.  
 _  
Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas avec lui._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont l'unique exclusivité de J.K Rowling, dont je vous recommande les oeuvres si vous ne les avez pas lues. (Comment êtes-vous tombés ici alors?) Je ne fais que les utiliser dans cette fanfiction, et je modifie l'histoire d'origine à ma sauce, en espérant que cela vous plaise._

 _ **Rappel:**_ _Pour le bien de cette fanfiction, Lord Voldemort a été vaincu un an auparavant. Les Veelas sont des créatures magique possédant une beauté surnaturelle, ce qui leur permet de séduire les personnes alentours. Vous verrez au fil de cette fic mon interprétation d'une Veela (ou Vélane, en français) qui a été inspirée de nombreuses fanfictions que j'ai moi-même lu jusqu'ici._

 _ **Note de l'auteur:**_ _Hello ! Merci à celles (et/ou ceux) qui ont favorisé/follow mon histoire ! Ça m'a grandement fait plaisir, et me motive pour écrire rapidement une suite. (Quoique, si je prend un peu de temps, ne me tapez pas) J'ai eu quelques petites reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu par message privé. :) N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser si vous le désirez ! Bonne lecture !_

Cœur de Veela | Chapter two

Deux jours. Deux _foutus_ jours étaient passés et Draco rasait toujours les murs, ayant peur de croiser un certain Gryffondor. Il n'avait toujours pas mit le doigt sur ce qui avait visiblement _changé_ en lui, et il ne le désirait pas plus que ça. Après tout, qui voudrait en savoir plus lorsqu'on s'apprêtait à pleurer parce qu'on avait déclenché une bagarre -limite habituelle- avec son pire ennemi ? Des coups de poings de Potter, il s'en était prit au cours de ses années. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un tremblement. Alors bon sang, _que se passait-il?_

Serrant un coussin contre lui au milieu de son lit, le blond grimaça. Il détestait lorsque depuis très récemment, ce foutu Potter s'immisçait dans toutes ses pensées.

Alors qu'il poussait un énième grognement contre lui-même, se maudissant d'avoir à nouveau pensé à lui, les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin s'ouvrirent très brusquement, laissant place à une personne. Ou plus précisément: à son meilleur ami, _Blaise Zabini._

« Bon, ça suffit ! », lâcha-t-il, fixant Draco avec colère. « J'en ai ma claque de t'entendre grogner, soupirer et te plaindre tout bas. Maintenant -il s'assit sur le lit-, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, avant que ma cervelle ne fume à force de réfléchir à ce qui te fait souffrir ! »

Le blond s'autorisa un sourire amusé. Blaise avait toujours prit soin de lui depuis leur première année. Il l'écoutait, l'épaulait et séchait ses larmes lorsqu'il avait un gros chagrin. Son ami se déplaça lentement contre les coussins, afin d'être mieux installé et tendit un bras vers le jeune Malfoy.

« Allez, viens. Ton psychologue personnel est là. », dit-il, souriant à son tour.

Le Serpentard n'hésita pas et il vint rapidement se blottir contre lui, tandis que le bras précédemment tendu fut autour de ses épaules, dans une étreinte serrée. Une fois complètement détendu, il fut enclin à tout raconter au brun.

* * *

Refermant brusquement le livre qu'elle lisait, Hermione jeta un regard furieux à un Harry de très mauvaise humeur, assit sur le canapé en face d'elle.

« Ecoute, ça fait deux jours que tu es de mauvaise humeur et tu ne veux pas nous dire pourquoi. J'en ai marre de fermer les yeux ! », fit-elle, réellement en colère.

Son ami se ratatina sur place, sa mauvaise humeur laissant place à de la honte. En effet, il n'avait pas été très facile à vivre pour ses deux amis ces derniers temps. Leur répondant mal, voir pas du tout. Pourtant, il savait très bien que cela les blessait, mais sur le moment, il ne s'en était pas inquiété. Ce n'était que seulement maintenant, en croisant les yeux chocolat de sa meilleure amie qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses actes.

« Hermione, je.. », commença-t-il, penaud, alors que la brune leva brusquement la main.

« Si tu n'as pas de raison valable pour avoir constamment fait passer tes nerfs sur Ron et moi, arrête-toi tout de suite. », prévient-elle.

« Non, écoutes, c'est Malfoy, il.. », reprit le brun avant d'à nouveau se faire couper la parole.

La jeune fille était à présent levée de son siège, et lança un rapide regard à Ron qui rangea ses affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair, prêt à la suivre.

« J'en ai assez d'avoir pour unique raison de tes sautes d'humeur le nom de Malfoy ! », cracha-t-elle, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

Il tenta de s'excuser, mais alors qu'à peine une syllabe avait traversé ses lèvres, la jeune fille s'était détournée et marchait en direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame, afin de sortir de leur Salle Commune. Harry se retrouva avec Ron, qui le regardait penaud.

« Désolé Harry, mais elle a raison. Les "désolé" ne suffisent plus. », soupira le rouquin, avant de rejoindre Hermione, laissant le Golden Boy seul.

* * *

« Alors ! Résumons tout ça. », s'exclama Zabini, désormais assit en face de son meilleur ami, qui hocha lentement la tête.

« Tu te sens mal lorsque tu blesses verbalement Potter – n'est-ce pas? »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« Lorsqu'il t'a frappé, tu étais extrêmement bouleversé – j'ai juste? », questionna Blaise.

« Hm. », fit le blond, en signe d'approbation.

Et il s'en suivit d'autres questions de ce type, remettant en cause les ressentis de Draco vis-à-vis de Potter; sa jalousie, s'il avait le coeur qui battait plus vite en le voyant, s'il rougissait.. Il répondit vaguement à certaines, un peu gêné. Mais aussi par la négative à d'autre, étant donné qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps jusqu'ici à justement éviter tout ça – et Potter par la même occasion.

Le noir soupira, joignant ses mains. Il lança un regard à son ami, faisant un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le jeune Malfoy.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer du tout. », dit-il, anticipant la réaction de l'adolescent.

« Ne tourne pas autour du pot et dis-moi ! », s'énerva l'autre.

« Je crois .. Que tu es amoureux de Potter. », souffla Zabini.

Un ange passa, où le silence fut tellement pesant pour le psychologue improvisé qu'il se mit à gigoter sur place, pour qui ce suspense fut insupportable.

« Impossible, Zabini. Pas après cinq ans de haine mutuelle, et surtout pas aussi soudainement. », lâcha finalement le blond d'une voix pas très confiante, avant de tenter de sortir de son lit, contrarié.

C'était sans compter sur son ami qui lui attrapa le bras en roulant des yeux sous toute cette mauvaise foie.

« Hey, Drake, sérieux. Tu es _possiblement_ amoureux de Potter, et je sais très bien que ça ne peut pas se passer d'une journée à l'autre. Donc, voici mon hypothèse: tu es sous un filtre d'amour terriblement bien élaboré, ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'es pas _complètement_ gaga de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. », expliqua-t-il doucement.

Voyant le regard de Draco se durcir -sûrement entrain d'étriper mentalement celui qui lui aurait infligé ce philtre-, le second Serpentard lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« Allez, viens. On va à la bibliothèque ! On trouvera bien un antidote pour ton "problème". », ricana celui-ci, entraînant le Prince de Serpentard à sa suite, amusé par la situation plus que inattendue.

* * *

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre Ron et Hermione depuis qu'ils avaient quitté ensemble la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, suite à la petite dispute avec leur meilleur ami commun.

« Mione, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait pardonner Harry ? Il semblait vraiment mal.. », dit soudain le jeune homme, attirant l'attention de son interlocutrice.

« Il nous a traités comme des chiens pendant deux jours, du matin au soir. Il mérite que l'on soit fâchés, et qu'on lui fasse un peu la gueule. », répondit-elle, sèchement.

Se mordillant les lèvres, le rouquin ne sut quoi répondre. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, étant donné que sa petite-amie venait de poser son livre sur la table, craquant visiblement.

« Tu y crois, toi ? Il rejette encore la faute sur Malfoy ! Malfoy par ici, Malfoy par là ! Il ne parle que de lui ! A croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, et qu'on a pas le droit de savoir. », finit-elle par se plaindre, boudant un peu.

Haussant les épaules, Ron ne répondit pas.

« Et s'il était – », commença-t-elle avant de s'auto-interrompre brusquement, rendant son petit-ami confu.

Il voulu se retourner, pour voir qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendue si silencieuse d'un coup, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire: deux Serpentard -qui n'étaient autres que Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini- venaient de prendre place à leur table -la seule encore libre ce soir là-, à quelques chaises d'eux. Les deux rouge et or se lancèrent un regard entendu, décidant de terminer leur conversation plus tard, là où l'un des principaux intéressés ne pourrait pas les entendre.

C'est sur ce simple échange que le silence revint en force, où seul le bruit des pages que l'on tournait se fit entendre.

* * *

Cela faisait trois heures que les vert et argent faisaient tranquillement leurs recherches de leur côté, tandis que les Gryffondor travaillaient sur leurs devoirs à rendre dans le plus grand des calmes. Cependant, cette ambiance de travail où personne ne sautait à la gorge de personne fut brisée par quelqu'un. Quelques indices: grand brun, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, des lunettes rondes et surtout _très Gryffondor_.. Vous voyez de qui il s'agit? Je pense que oui.

Potter arriva donc rapidement à la table de ses deux amis, avec la ferme intention de se faire pardonner. C'était sans compter sur une Granger toujours en pétard qui croisa les bras en le regardant s'avancer.

« Harry. », siffla-t-elle, une fois qu'il fut à leur hauteur.

« Ron, Hermione .. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû passer mes nerfs sur vous à cause de Malf– »

Et cette fois, ce fut le jeune Weasley présent qui ne lui laissa pas placer un mot de plus.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! », ragea-t-il, frappant la table de ses paumes en se levant. « Malfoy n'est _pas_ la cause de tes stupides crises de colères: _tu_ en es _le seul_ responsable ! Nous avons passé les dernières heures à la même table que lui, et il ne nous a pas cherché des poux une seule fois ! Alors, -il rangea ses affaires pour la énième fois de la soirée- quand tu auras arrêté de te chercher des excuses, _là_ , tu viendras t'excuser. »

Draco, qui avait bien évidemment assisté à la scène et tout entendu, restait silencieux, regardant les deux amis du brun s'en aller, tandis que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Finalement, il se tourna vers lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent intensément, durant une bonne minute, avant que le Golden Boy ne s'en aille à son tour sans un mot.

Faisant face à son meilleur ami qui lui adressait un sourire plein de sous-entendus, le blond soupira. Son coeur battait la chamade, et il se sentait mal pour sa Némésis. Ouvrant un nouveau livre consacré aux philtres d'amour, il se replongea dans ses recherches, ignorant Blaise qui gloussait sous ses rougissements.

* * *

Blaise et Draco marchaient côte à côte, une expression de découragement imprimée sur leur visage. Inutile de dire que leurs recherches intensives n'avaient absolument pas porté leurs fruits. Pourtant, ils avaient passé en revue _tous_ les ouvrages traitant des philtres d'amour, et ce, de long en large.

« Il faut croire que tu n'es pas sous l'influence d'un philtre, Drake.. », commença le noir, avant de se taire en voyant les sourcils du blond se froncer.

« Je suis sous l'influence de quelque chose. », trancha-t-il, sans appel.

« Mais.. Nous n'avons rien trouvé.. », soupira l'autre, avant de brusquement relever la tête, un éclair de génie venant de le traverser. « Je sais ce qu'on doit faire ! »

Son ami le regarda de haut en bas, perplexe. Comment pouvait-il soudainement connaître la marche à suivre pour régler son problème alors que leur première tentative avait lamentablement échoué ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé? », demanda Malfoy.

« Comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser plus tôt ! », s'exclama l'adolescent, en se frappant le front sous l'évidence de sa solution.

« Mais enfin, tu vas cracher le morceau bordel?! », commença à s'impatienter le Prince de Serpentard, les mains sur les hanches, tandis qu'il fixait Blaise entrain de plonger dans un délire schizophrénique.

Il attendit quelques minutes, avant que le noir ne prennent sa main et l'entraîne vers les cachots, dans une direction précise: le bureau de leur directeur de maison. Ce fut une fois devant la porte de celui-ci, que le jeune Zabini se tourna vers le second vert et argent, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Quoi de mieux qu'un maître en potions – pour justement nous renseigner sur une potion? »

* * *

Les deux garçons se trouvaient assit en face du bureau de leur professeur de potions, qui les fixait d'un air méfiant durant quelques minutes, avant de les inviter à expliquer la raison de leur présence. Ce fut le noir -décidément plus courageux que Malfoy- qui prit la parole.

« Professeur Snape nous venons vous voir, car Draco se trouve dans l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour, et que malgré nos recherches pour déterminer lequel il s'agit, nous n'avons rien trouvé de concluant. », expliqua Blaise avec sérieux.

Le plus vieux ne répondit rien, son regard se posant désormais uniquement sur le blond afin de l'observer, ce qui sembla rendre celui-ci pire que mal à l'aise. Malfoy osa croiser son regard quelques secondes, et quelque chose frappa l'adulte:

Son regard gris paraissait plus clair que les années précédentes. Chose qui le rendait presque.. Surnaturel.

Il observa ensuite la chevelure du garçon, qui elle aussi semblait s'être éclaircie, passant du blond platine à un du blond tirant vers un blanc pur, presque comme ceux de son paternel. Sa peau paraissait plus laiteuse, faisant glisser la lumière sur elle d'une manière exquise.

Une hypothèse germa dans l'esprit de l'ébène, mais il n'en fit pas part aux deux autres, préférant d'abord prendre connaissance des symptômes de l'héritier Malfoy.

« Pourquoi avez-vous écarté l'hypothèse où serait simplement amoureux de cette mystérieuse personne? »

« Parce que c'est trop soudain, professeur ! », s'exclama le concerné, comme si c'était une évidence.

Blaise roula des yeux, agacé par l'entêtement de son meilleur ami qui faisait ramer les recherches.

« Parce qu'il ne veut absolument rien avoir à faire avec ce crétin de Potter. », lâcha Zabini, tandis que le blond se tournait brusquement vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas un crétin ! », fit-il, en colère, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de poser une main sur sa bouche.

Il n'avait jamais voulu défendre Potter. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, comme s'ils avaient une volonté propre.

« Maintenant tu prends sa défense? », ricana le Serpentard, plissant les yeux.

« Mais non, je ne voulais pas.. ! », tenta d'expliquer Draco, mais il sut que ça ne servirait à rien.

Snape émit un léger toussotement, afin de rappeler sa présence dans la pièce. Une fois qu'il eut à nouveau pleinement l'attention des deux jeunes hommes, il s'exprima.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider en ce qui concerne ce .. problème. Cela ne relève pas du domaine de la potion, puisqu'aucun philtre d'amour connu ne provoque ses effets. Cependant, si veut en avoir le coeur net, je vous conseille d'aller voir demain matin pour une prise de sang. »

Il reçut des hochements de tête en guise de réponse.

« Bien, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, vous pouvez disposer. Bonne nuit à vous deux. »

Se levant lentement, les Serpentard se dirigeaient vers la sortie sans grand enthousiasme. Ils n'avaient pas avancé, mais plutôt reculé dans leur "quête".

Tandis que la lune se nichait un peu plus haut dans le ciel, les nouvelles interrogations des adolescents furent emportées par le son de la porte se refermant derrière eux, faisant taire leurs esprits, et l'obscurité les incitant à aller se coucher..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont l'unique exclusivité de J.K Rowling, dont je vous recommande les oeuvres si vous ne les avez pas lues. (Comment êtes-vous tombés ici alors?) Je ne fais que les utiliser dans cette fanfiction, et je modifie l'histoire d'origine à ma sauce, en espérant que cela vous plaise._

 _ **Rappel:**_ _Pour le bien de cette fanfiction, Lord Voldemort a été vaincu un an auparavant. Les Veelas sont des créatures magique possédant une beauté surnaturelle, ce qui leur permet de séduire les personnes alentours. Vous verrez au fil de cette fic mon interprétation d'une Veela (ou Vélane, en français) qui a été inspirée de nombreuses fanfictions que j'ai moi-même lu jusqu'ici._

 _ **Note de l'auteur:**_ _Coucou ! Je vois grimper le compteur de vues etc d'heures en heures, et ça me rend super heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise ! Merci à nouveaux à ceux qui ont laissé de gentilles (et mignonnes) reviews, je vous fais des bisous ! Est-ce que la longueur des chapitres (ou plus précisément du deux) vous convient ? Je voudrais savoir tout ça :)_

 _Les détails de la potion mentionnée dans ce chapitre viennent du wiki Harry Potter._ _J'ai rajouté un détail qui n'est -il me semble- pas mentionné, mais qui me paraît logique._

Aussi, j'ai glissé un clin d'oeil à la série

 _ **Grimm.**_ _Dîtes-le moi si vous le trouvez, mais ne faites pas mention de ce que c'est dans les reviews :)_

 _En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et bisous à vous !_

PS: Désolée à ceux qui ont reçu une double réponse à leur review, mon ordi déconne un peu et les a envoyées deux fois.

Coeur de Veela | Chapter three.

La nuit fut longue et sans aucune once de sommeil réparateur pour notre brun préféré. En effet, le jeune lion avait passé sa nuit à se morfondre, profondément peiné que ses deux meilleurs amis lui fassent toujours la tête. Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment broyé du noir ses dernières heures, Harry rejeta les couvertures de son lit pour s'en extirper, mais à peine fut-il debout qu'il entra en collision avec une masse inconnue. Ou plutôt, un de ses camarades de chambre. Plus précisément: Ronald Weasley.

Se fixant silencieusement durant quelques minutes, les deux garçons furent pris d'hésitation concernant la marche à suivre.

« Désolé, Harry.. », souffla doucement le rouquin, amorçant déjà un pas pour s'en aller.

Ayant anticipé la réaction du Gryffon (ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien!), le brun attrapa aisément le bras, l'arrêtant dans sa tentative de fuite.

« Ron, écoutes. Je suis désolé. J'en ai marre de cette situation, et je me rend compte que j'ai vraiment été un con avec vous deux. Pardonne-moi! », clémenda l'adolescent, les mains jointes.

L'autre sembla évaluer la situation -sa petite-amie avait décidément déteint sur lui-, avant d'hocher la tête, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Allez, on oublie. J'arrive pas à t'en vouloir avec autant de force que Mione, vieux. D'ailleurs, tu vas devoir également ce type d'excuse. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne résistera pas au fait que tu as enfin arrêté de _constamment_ jeter la faute sur Malfoy ! », fit le plus grand, terminant de se préparer pour aller en cours.

 _Malfoy._ A la seconde où _son nom_ fut prononcé, Harry fut comme déconnecté de l'extérieur. Il faillit ne pas entendre Ron lui dire de filer à la douche, son esprit envahi par le regard que lui avait jeté le blond hier soir.

Une sensation étrange le traversa, et reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Se secouant la tête pour ne plus y penser, il attrapa un uniforme propre et fila sous la douche dans l'espoir que l'eau chaude purifie son esprit comme elle le faisait avec sa peau.

* * *

« Dracooooooooooo ! », fit la voix de Blaise, résonnant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son ami et d'autres Serpentard.

La pièce avait été précédemment désertée par leurs camarades. Cependant, un seul lit possédait encore des rideaux tirés – signe que quelqu'un était toujours derrière. Le propriétaire étant évident, le garçon n'hésita pas et avança à grand pas vers le lit à baldaquin, avant de glisser un bras entre les rideaux et d'en extirper un blond déjà prêt.

« Tiens, tu es déjà tout beau, tout propre et emballé de ton uniforme ? », s'étonna le noir, avant de se rendre compte que l'héritier Malfoy semblait nerveux. « Est-ce que c'est le fait d'aller voir Pomfrey qui te rend comme ça? »

Hochement négatif de la part de son interlocuteur, ce qui rendit Zabini perplexe.

« Quoi alors? », demanda-t-il.

Draco se mordit légèrement la lèvre, prêt à parler avant de secouer la tête, faisant volte-face pour se diriger vers la porte menant à leur Salle Commune le plus rapidement possible. Son meilleur ami arqua un sourcil avant de le suivre, sa curiosité piquée à vif. Ce ne fut qu'une fois loin des cachots qu'il osa à nouveau demander à Draco ce qui le faisait tant stresser à l'idée d'aller voir .

Le concerné s'arrêta, la tête basse, comme honteux, et parla tellement bas que le brun ne comprit absolument rien.

« Tu peux répéter ? », fit-il.

« J'ai peur des aiguilles. », répéta alors le blond, avant de reprendre sa marche un peu plus rapidement, visiblement contrarié d'avoir dû avouer une faiblesse.

Le vert et argent ne fit aucun commentaire, retenant un sourire. Le blond ne lui avait jamais parlé de quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une peur, hurlant haut et fort qu'un Malfoy n'avait peur de rien. Cependant, cette confession signifiait beaucoup pour lui: Draco lui accordait sa confiance.

Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, les deux adolescents n'eurent même pas le temps de chercher l'infirmière des yeux qu'elle fut en face d'eux, prête à écouter la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient ici.

« Et bien.. J'ai besoin d'une prise de sang. », s'exprima le blond, son regard se plongeant dans celui de la dame.

« Ah oui? Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi? Vous semblez pourtant parfaitement en forme, monsieur Malfoy. », répondit-elle, les soupçonnant de tenter de trouver une excuse pour pouvoir sécher les cours.

« Le Professeur Snape pense qu'il serait préférable de lui faire faire une prise de sang. On soupçonne que quelqu'un lui ait administré une potion. Cependant, le Professeur lui-même n'a pas su déterminer de laquelle cela pourrait s'agir, alors il nous a envoyé ici pour en avoir le coeur net. », expliqua Blaise avec un énorme sérieux.

A l'entente qu'un de ses élèves pourrait être en danger, Mrs Pomfrey ne posa pas plus de question et demanda aux jeunes hommes de la suivre jusqu'à un lit où elle fit s'asseoir Draco.

« Bien. Ca ne prendra pas plus de deux minutes, il ne me faut pas beaucoup d'échantillon. Tendez le bras et surtout ne bougez pas durant toute l'opération, c'est compris ? », demanda-t-elle, récoltant un hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

Elle prit une petite fiole entre ses doigts, se munissant également de sa baguette. Posant le goulot de la fiole contre poignet du blond, elle tapota celle-ci du bout de sa baguette. Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien. Ensuite, le goulot se mit à chauffer, faisant grimacer le jeune homme qu'elle calma d'une main apaisante sur l'épaule. Sous les yeux ébahis des Serpentard, de fines gouttes de sang firent leur apparition, allant se réfugier dans le fond de l'objet de verre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la fiole fut remplie. L'infirmière cessa de faire fonctionner le sort et boucha le flacon avant de s'en aller, leur donnant rendez-vous ce soir pour connaître les résultats.

« Il n'y a pas de trace, et pourtant on dirait que ça chauffe encore.. », s'étonna le Prince de Serpentard, examinant son poignet sous toutes les coutures.

 _"Au moins, je n'ai pas dû affronter une aiguille" fut sa pensée._

* * *

« Allez Hermione ! Je suis désolééééééééé d'avoir été le pire des imbéciles ! Pardonne-moi ! », supplia littéralement Harry, marchant à reculons devant son amie pour être prêt au cas où elle se détournerait.

Elle soupira, baissant les yeux quelques secondes.

« Bon, très bien. », fit-elle, cédant à un Harry qui poussa un petit cri de joie. Relevant les yeux avec un doux sourire, il se fanna alors qu'elle tendait la main vers lui « Attention Harry ! » Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le dos de son ami heurta le torse d'un autre élève, faisant reculer les deux jeunes hommes d'un pas sous le choc.

Le Golden Boy sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le torse, tandis que ses paupières se fermaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La chaleur du corps contre lui, mêlée à la légère odeur de vanille qui se dégageait des vêtements de sa "victime" le détendait. Inconsciemment, il se colla un peu plus à celui qui se trouvait derrière lui, à la limite de se tourner pour enfouir son visage dans la nuque de l'autre, afin de humer son parfum à plein poumon. Enfin, ça, c'était avant de se prendre une claque mentale lorsque la voix masculine du garçon qu'il avait heurté vint chuchoter quelques mots à son oreille.

« Potter, crois-moi, le contact humain n'est pas désagréable mais c'est totalement inapproprié. Tu pourrais.. bouger? », fit la voix de Malfoy, quoique un peu troublée.

Se déplaçant aussi vite qu'il put, il fit volte-face, une expression confuse peinte sur le visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le Serpentard et son meilleur ami ne reprennent leur chemin vers la Grande-Salle. Le trio ne tarda pas à faire de même, et le brun ignora le regard lourd de questions que Hermione posait sur lui, suite à cette scène plus ou moins.. étrange.

* * *

Hermione Granger était loin d'être stupide. A des années lumières, même. C'est pourquoi sa matière grise cogitait depuis le petit-déjeuner, où elle avait surpris son meilleur ami brun lancer des regards vers la table des vert et argent à plusieurs reprises. Ceci additionné à la scène qui s'était passée juste avant, elle se demanda si Harry ne leur cachait pas un petit béguin pour le Prince de Serpentard. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, après tout.

Soupirant, elle cessa de se parler à elle-même lorsqu'elle le vit jeter un énième regard vers Malfoy tandis que ses joues ne cessaient de rosire au souvenir de sa presque étreinte avec celui-ci.

« Tu penses à lui depuis tout à l'heure? », demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Nouveau rougissement.

« Quoi?! Non, pas du tout ! Je réfléchis, c'est tout. », répondit-il avec gêne.

Son amie gloussa, visiblement très peu convaincue par sa réponse, ce qui lui fit faire la moue.

« Ses derniers temps il s'est calmé, tu sais. On dirait qu'il ne provoque plus personne. Peut-être qu'il est devenue plus .. fréquentable? », tenta la jeune fille.

« Mouais.. », soupira l'autre, un poil rêveur avant de secouer sa tête. « Laisse tomber, lui et moi on est ennemis depuis des années, rien ne va changer ça. »

La brune voulu le contredire mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par le professeur Snape qui ouvrait la porte de sa classe, avant d'autoriser ses élèves à y accéder, inconscient de deux personnes actuellement perdues entre leurs sentiments.

* * *

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous allez vous placer en binôme. », dit le Professeur, avant de reprendre en voyant que les élèves ne se mélangeait pas. « Un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard, bien entendu. N'était-ce pas évident? »

Son regard dériva sur la classe, le faisant ainsi remarquer son neveu assit au fond de la classe qui s'était séparé de son meilleur ami et qui était assit seul. Une idée le traversa et il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour parler.

« Potter ! », interpella-t-il, faisant sursauter le concerné. « Allez vous placer avec , tout au fond. »

Ne faisant aucun commentaire, Harry se dirigea vers la place qu'on lui avait attribué, n'osant croiser le regard de son désormais voisin. Cela n'échappa évidemment pas à notre bon vieux Snape, qui ricana dans sa barbe en ayant à nouveau un éclair de génie.

« La potion que vous allez réaliser aujourd'hui est l' _Amortentia_. Je le rappelle pour ceux qui n'auraient jamais ouvert leurs manuels de potion ces dernières années: L'Amortentia est le plus puissant philtre d' _amour au monde_. Quelqu'un en connait les caractéristiques? », fit l'ébène.

La main de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se leva sans grande surprise. Cependant, il décida de l'ignorer, désignant -sans grande surprise non plus- Draco qui lui lançait des regards noirs depuis deux minutes pour répondre à sa question.

« Bien réalisée, ce philtre est doté d'une couleur nacre, et les vapeurs de celui-ci s'élèvent en spirales. », répondit calmement le blond en tentant de ne pas serrer les dents, ne remarquant pas le regard admiratif de son voisin.

« Mais encore? », enchaîna le professeur.

« L'amortentia possède une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. Ingurgitée, elle provoque une forte attirance qu'on ne peut presque pas contrôler envers la personne que nous aimons, voir une obsession. », finit-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés, démontrant sa méfiance.

« Excellent, . », répondit Snape, conscient de la colère que devait éprouver son élève. « Bien. Les instructions sont au tableau. Vous disposez d'une heure et demie pour préparer cette potion correctement. Bonne chance à tous. »

* * *

Le temps imparti par le Professeur de potion était écoulé depuis quelques secondes. Les derniers gestes pour peaufiner le contenu des chaudrons furent effectués, tandis que Snape faisait mine de passer dans les bancs afin de décider quel binôme ferait l'expérience d'inspirer les fumées de l'Amortentia. Chose bien inutile, car il s'était déjà entendu avec lui-même qu'il choisirait le binôme de Potter, au risque de faire davantage enrager son neveu.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'arrêta devant leur bureau, se penchant au-dessus de leur chaudron afin d'en juger la réalisation.

« Elle est parfaite, . », fit-il, satisfait. « Les autres n'ont pas pu faire mieux, alors ce sera celle-ci qu'on va tester et le cobaye sera.. Vous, Potter. »

« Professeur, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. », lâcha froidement Draco, surprenant son voisin.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, mon garçon. Potter va juste sentir les vapeurs de l'Amortentia et nous décrire ce qu'il sent pour lui. », répondit l'ébène, entamant une bataille de regard avec son interlocuteur.

Ce fut la voix du dit Potter qui les coupa, n'ayant pas la force et ni l'envie de voir un de ses professeurs engueuler quelqu'un, Némésis ou pas.

« Je vais le faire. Ce n'est pas la mort, après tout. », souffla-t-il.

Se penchant sur le chaudron après avoir retiré le couvercle de celui-ci, il inspira un bon coup les vapeurs de la potion, ses yeux se fermant inconsciemment tandis que toute la classe semblait retenir son souffle en attente du verdict.

« Alors? Que sentez-vous? », demanda Snape, après quelques minutes de silence.

Le garçon se mit à rougir, se reculant doucement.

« Et bien je.. », commença-t-il, visiblement très gêné.

« Vous? », s'impatienta le professeur.

Le Golden Boy ne répondit pas, tripotant ses doigts, un peu secoué face aux senteurs qui lui emplissait désormais la tête. Il faillit ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais son voisin s'était brusquement levé.

« Ça suffit ! S'il ne veut pas répondre, laissez-le tranquille ! », s'énerva ce dernier, avant de poser une main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte de son acte.

Il avait à nouveau défendu Potter contre sa volonté, et encore une fois sous le regard perçant de son parrain. Le sourire moqueur du plus vieux fut insupportable à sa vue, c'est pourquoi il quitta précipitamment la classe, sans un regard en arrière pour qui que ce soit.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'était passée sans Draco. Celui-ci s'était enfermé dans le dortoir des Serpentard, trop honteux de son comportement pour pouvoir affronter le regard des autres élèves. D'ailleurs, toute l'école devait sûrement être au courant.

" Le Prince de Serpentard prend la défense de celui de Gryffondor contre la vieille chauve-souris des cachots ! "

Pendant ce temps-là, le Gryffondor cogitait sur tout ce qui s'était passé puissance dix. Tout d'abord, le contact agréable de Malfoy, lorsqu'il s'était pratiquement blottit contre lui. Ensuite, les odeurs qu'il avait senti, enfin, surtout celle d'un parfum de vanille ..

Il secoua brusquement la tête. _Non._ Il ne pouvait pas avoir le béguin pour Malfoy. Pourquoi? Parce que justement, _c'était Malfoy_. Celui qui le haïssait depuis des années, celui avec qui il avait échangé une pluie de coups dès la première occasion. _Oui, mais ces temps-ci il était calme. De plus, il l'avait défendu contre Snape.._

Nouveau secouage de n'allait pas se laisser aller pour si peu, pas même lorsqu'Hermione semblait étrangement tenter de le faire changer d'avis sur sa Némésis. Plissant les yeux alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard plein de sous-entendus, il se demanda si elle n'était pas de mèche dans tout ça.

Non. Impossible, c'était sa meilleure amie après tout. Cependant, il pensa qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à jouer les marieuses depuis ce matin, trop heureuse de lui trouver quelqu'un depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça. _Même si c'était Malfoy.._

Durant le dîner, Harry ne cessait de chercher son pire ennemi des yeux.. d'ailleurs, devait-il toujours le considérer comme tel? Il décida que oui, fronçant les sourcils d'obstination. Cependant, même en ayant passé la Grande Salle sous rayon X, pas moyen de trouver la chevelure d'un blond surnaturel qu'il avait longuement observé durant le cours de potion de ce matin.

Une aiguille d'inquiétude le piqua en plein coeur, tandis qu'il amenait une bouchée de purée de pomme de terre à sa bouche. Malfoy avait-il mangé, au moins? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu non plus pendant le déjeuner. Une seconde aiguille le piqua. Sa Némésis semblait s'être aminci ses derniers jours, et il était presque sûr que des cernes commençaient à se former sous la paire d'yeux acier de celui-ci.

Peut-être que quelque chose le déprimait, ce qui expliquerait la légère dégradation de son apparence pourtant toujours parfaite. Troisième aiguille.

Il se surprit à plaindre Malfoy, à vouloir lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Cependant, il remarqua à la table des vert et argent quelqu'un qui semblait aussi inquiet que lui pour le jeune homme. _Son meilleur ami_. En effet, celui-ci fixait les portes de la salle, dans l'espoir de voir Draco débarquer pour se remplir l'estomac à ses côtés.

Cette pensée lui fit étonnement serrer les dents, avant qu'il ne se détourne pour se mêler à la conversation de ses amis, découpant sèchement sa viande, les sourcils froncés.

 _Stupide Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Le Prince des Serpentard avait quitté les cachots pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, sans Blaise cette fois-ci. Il voulait affronter le résultat seul. Ensuite seulement, il en parlerai à son meilleur ami.

C'est sur cette résolution qu'il ouvrit les portes de ladite infirmerie, gonflé de courage.

se dirigea vers lui dès qu'il entra, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur un lit, comme ce matin, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise en face de lui, l'air grave.

« , vous êtes venu me voir en pensant qu'une potion non répertoriée coulait dans vos veines, n'est-ce pas? », fit-elle doucement, et Draco hocha la tête en guise de réponse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle posait la question. « En réalité, il n'en est rien. Cependant, il y a bien quelque chose qui est mêlé à votre sang. Ou plutôt, à vos gênes. Je l'ai découvert durant les tests et j'en ai été très surprise. »

Le blond avala difficilement sa salive, plus que nerveux. Qu'avait-elle découvert, bon sang? (NDA: excusez le jeu de mot..)

« , savez-vous ce que sont les Veela? », demanda-t-elle, prenant une voix douce, tandis que le garçon lui fit signe que non. « Les Veela sont des créatures d'apparence humaine qui possèdent une beauté dite surnaturelle, qui peuvent séduire n'importe qui. Et parfois, des Veela se reproduisent avec des sorciers, créant ainsi des demi-Veela. Suite à cela, la descendance qui viendra ensuite possèdera toujours ses gênes, mais moins puissants. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir, madame? », fit la voix du blond.

« Vous êtes à demi-Veela, Draco. Fils de parents tous deux à un quart Veela, ce qui a renforcé ces gènes. Les descendants Veela possèdent toujours leur beauté exquise, mais rarement leur pouvoirs, c'est ce qu'on appelle des gènes Veela inactif. Vous, cependant, vous possédez des gènes actifs. D'où le fait que vous vous sentiez .. étrange. », expliqua l'infirmière avant de lui tendre un petit livre. « Voilà tout ce que vous devrez savoir, surtout si vous désirez contrôler Veela en vous. »

Et elle se leva, le raccompagnant jusqu'à la sortie tandis qu'il était toujours en état de choc. Avant de refermer la porte de son infirmerie, l'interpella à nouveau.

« _J'ai oublié de vous demander, . Le Veela a-t-il choisi son compagnon?_ »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont l'unique exclusivité de J.K Rowling, dont je vous recommande les oeuvres si vous ne les avez pas lues. (Comment êtes-vous tombés ici alors?) Je ne fais que les utiliser dans cette fanfiction, et je modifie l'histoire d'origine à ma sauce, en espérant que cela vous plaise._

 _ **Rappel:**_ _Pour le bien de cette fanfiction, Lord Voldemort a été vaincu un an auparavant. Les Veelas sont des créatures magique possédant une beauté surnaturelle, ce qui leur permet de séduire les personnes alentours. Vous verrez au fil de cette fic mon interprétation d'une Veela (ou Vélane, en français) qui a été inspirée de nombreuses fanfictions que j'ai moi-même lu jusqu'ici._

 _ **Note de l'auteur:**_ _Coucou !_ _Ç_ _a fait un bail ! Je vous reviens avec un chapitre plutôt court, je dois l'admettre. (Je n'ai écrit que cinq scènes sur huitt prévues.) Cependant, j'ai décidé de m'arrêter à la fin de la dernière scène, car je trouvais ça ferait une bonne fin._

 _Votre avis sur Coeur de Veela est toujours le bienvenu dans les reviews auxquelles je me fais un plaisir de répondre !_

 _Bonne lecture. xx_

Coeur de Veela | Chapitre 4.

Draco avait tout simplement fuit l'infirmerie, tandis que la panique en lui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Les mots de jouaient en boucle dans sa tête comme les mélodies stupides qui ne veulent plus en sortir une fois qu'elles nous tenaient.

Il refusait de l'avouer. Certes, il était à demi-veela. Tout semblait logique, maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur ce point. Cependant, laisser cette partie de lui choisir qui serait son compagnon ou sa compagne pour le restant de sa vie ? Jamais. Enfin.. Tout sauf Potter. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout et gagnerait le Veela en lui, et celui-ci décidera de quelqu'un d'autre. .. N'est-ce pas ?

Déboulant dans son dortoir, il fonça sur son meilleur ami qui discutait avec un de leur camarade, Théodore Nott. Ignorant celui-ci, il agrippa le bras de son meilleur ami pour qu'ils s'enfuient ensemble hors des cachots. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans une salle de classe vide loin des oreilles indiscrètes que le blond lâcha son ami.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe..? », demanda-t-il, inquiet, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

Malfoy s'était tourné vers lui, sur le point de verser un litre de larmes tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas céder. Ne réfléchissant pas plus et sans un mot, Blaise l'attira contre lui. Ils glissèrent au sol alors que les sanglots du vert et argent se répercutent dans la pièce, déchirant le coeur de l'autre.

Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de Draco, combien même celui-ci s'était embelli durant les années qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. Blaise l'avait vu s'épanouir sur tous les plans, et pendant un temps il avait trouvé son ami très mignon. Cependant, un blocage s'était installé en lui depuis le premier jour. L'amitié du blond était plus importante que se risquer à penser autrement au garçon qu'en ami.

Ses bras virent enlacer le plus petit, alors que celui-ci s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Le Prince de Serpentard lui faisait tellement confiance que c'est lui qu'il était venu trouver pour pleurer dans ses bras. Ça le touchait.. Mais il aurait préféré que ce spectacle lui soit épargné. Son coeur se serrait, en pensant au fait que si Malfoy pleurait, c'était parce que son coeur à lui était en train de hurler.

Il le serra plus fort contre lui, se promettant à lui-même que quoiqu'il arrive par la suite, il protégerait son ami.

* * *

Harry soupira lourdement, la carte de maraudeur à la main. Cela faisait environ quinze minutes que le couvre-feu était dépassé, et il effectuait actuellement sa ronde de préfet. Posant les yeux sur le bout de parchemin, il soupira à nouveau tandis qu'il tapotait celui-ci du bout de sa baguette.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. », souffla-t-il doucement.

Il détestait tourner en rond alors que les couloirs étaient vides, alors il ne s'était pas privé de la carte à chaque ronde qu'il devait faire. Généralement, seuls les Professeurs s'aventurent dans les couloirs pour certaines raisons, mais Harry n'avait jamais croisé d'élèves hors de leurs dortoirs jusqu'à maintenant. Cependant, ce soir, deux noms étaient inscrits à l'intérieur d'une salle de cours. _Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy._

Soudainement curieux, il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'endroit, s'attendant à les trouver en plein complot pour leur prochain mauvais coup. Découvrant la porte de la salle entrouverte, il s'approcha lentement, afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant un sanglot déchirer le silence de l'endroit.

« Pourquoi moi, Blaise?! », s'écria la voix de Malfoy, brisée.

Des paroles apaisantes lui répondirent, alors que les pleurs redoublèrent.

« Ca va aller, Draco. Tu verras, tout va bien se passer. », fit l'interlocuteur du blond.

Un silence suivit, ainsi qu'un soupir. Harry jeta un discret coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce, y découvrant Malfoy et son meilleur ami assit sur le sol, le premier pleurant dans les bras du second. Tout ça n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse de sa Némésis comme il en avait eu lui aussi. Alors, il détourna le regard, avant de reprendre son chemin. C'était sans compter sur les mots que prononça Draco.

« Je suis un Veela, Blaise. Rien de bien ne peut m'arriver après ça. »

* * *

Harry plongea sa cuillère à côté de son bol de céréales, totalement ailleurs. Depuis son réveil, ne faisait que penser à ce qu'il avait entendu hier soir, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'oeils au blond se trouvant à la table des verts et argents. C'était à la fois déconcertant et incroyable. Malfoy un Veela? Alors qu'il clamait si fièrement qu'il était un Sang-pur depuis leur première année? Et visiblement, personne encore n'était au courant, c'était encore si..Secret. Cette information pouvait tourner à son avantage, s'il le voulait.

Fermant les yeux, il soupira. Il avait un vague souvenir de Fleur Delacour, qui était une Veela aux gènes inactifs, si ce n'est sur son physique. Une splendide jeune femme, mais qui ne représentait pas cette partie si spéciale d'elle de tout son être, car cette dernière était endormie, derrière la sorcière. Au fond, il ne savait même pas ce qu'était réellement un Veela, si ce n'est la définition basique que l'on pouvait trouver n'importe où; Des créatures sublimes, qui séduisent le monde d'un simple battement de cils.

En bref, il ne savait rien de concret pour réellement pouvoir utiliser cette particularité qui faisait tache au titre de sa Némésis contre celui-ci. Soudain parcouru d'un éclair de génie, il se tourna vers Hermione assise à sa droite, en train de lire tranquillement tout en dégustant un croissant.

«Hermyyy?», dit-il, se penchant vers elle.

«Hmm?», fit-elle, en levant les yeux vers lui que quelques secondes, lui signifiant qu'il avait une partie de son attention. _  
_  
«Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les Veela?», questionna le brun.

«En dehors de la définition basique, pas grand chose. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?», répondit la Gryffondor.

«Hum, il existe des Veelas des deux genres?»

Haussant un sourcil en levant la tête, Hermione le fixa longuement, comme si elle l'analysait.

«Ce n'est pas impossible. Que certains Veelas soient des hommes, je veux dire, sachant que la plupart du temps, ce sont des femmes. Cependant c'est très rare.», répondit-elle avec savoir.

«Tu n'en sais pas plus sur, je ne sais pas, le comportement des Veelas ou ce genre de choses?», enchaîna Harry.

«Non, tout ce que je sais c'est que chaque Veela est destiné à une personne dès leur naissance, elle est appelée compagnon, ou même âme-soeur. Je n'en sais pas plus sur ce sujet, désolée.», expliqua-t-elle, avant de se lever, lui adressant un sourire contrit.

* * *

Sortilège. Une matière aisée pour Draco, sachant que c'était un élève studieux, qui relisait beaucoup ses notes avant de se coucher. La classe était calme, et tous les élèves étaient concentrés à réaliser correctement le mouvement associé au nouveau sortilège choisi pour la leçon du jour. Le blond soupira.

Un bruit provenant de sa droite le fit relever les yeux de sa baguette, coupant ainsi l'atmosphère platonique qui régnait lors de ses cours en commun avec les poufsouffles.

«Tu l'as vu? », chuchota Blaise.

«Vu quoi, Zabini?», souffla le serpentard, fronçant les sourcils.

«Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as vraiment pas remarqué !», s'indigna l'autre.

Grognant, Draco posa finalement sa baguette sur son bureau, canalisant son attention uniquement sur son meilleur ami qui avait visiblement activé le mode commère.

«Harry.», fit le noir, comme si ce seul mot rendrait les choses évidentes.

«Et bien quoi?», s'impatienta l'adolescent.

Roulant des yeux, son ami fini par lâcher le morceau, toute excitation perdue. «Il n'arrêtait pas de te zieuter durant le petit-déj' !»

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux, tandis que Blaise trépignait à nouveau de voir la réaction du garçon vis-à-vis de l'intérêt de son présumé compagnon.

«J'ai remarqué, et c'était répugnant.», fit le Prince de Serpentard, grimaçant.

«Mais..», commença l'autre, avant que Malfoy ne se remette face à son exercice, le visage fermé, indiquant clairement que la conversation était close.

Il soupira. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le bonheur de son meilleur ami..

* * *

Harry soupira d'aise sous le jet d'eau chaud des vestiaires de Quidditch. Les gouttes parcouraient sa peau à une vitesse folle, satisfaisant ses muscles tendus par l'entraînement. Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes, il sortit enfin (ou malheureusement) de la salle de douche pour se rendre près du banc où étaient posées ses vêtements de rechange.

Il amorçait un mouvement pour défaire la serviette autour de sa taille lorsque la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit. Relevant la tête, il aperçut sa Némésis entrer sans le remarquer, celui-ci transportant ses affaires pour visiblement s'entraîner à son tour. Ne sachant quoi faire, il commença à paniquer lorsque le garçon passa le pull de son uniforme au-dessus de sa tête, pensant toujours être seul. Il fit un pas en arrière, agrippant silencieusement ses affaires dans l'intention de se réfugier dans une autre pièce, aucunement prêt à une confrontation(surtout presque nu), mais sa chance ne lui sourit pas cette fois-ci; Le silence fut rompu par le flacon de shampoing du brun tombant au sol, celui-ci lui ayant échappé des mains.

Malfoy tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction, une expression de surprise scotchée au visage, avant que cette dernière ne se transforme en colère.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là?!», cracha le blond.

«Il reste encore dix minutes avant que le terrain ne soit cédé aux Serpentards pour leur entraînement, alors pourquoi es-tu venu sans ta bande de vipères?», répliqua le Gryffondor.

L'autre baissa la tête, détournant les yeux. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du Golden Boy.

«Quoi? Les Veelas sont devenues prudes maintenant?», dit-il.

Le coeur de Draco se serra, tandis qu'il lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Potter savait ce qu'il était et s'en servait contre lui. Une pointe de tristesse et de déception le traversa, mais il ne fut nullement étonné du comportement de son ennemi.

Sans un mot, il fourra son pull précédemment enlevé dans son sac avec ses autres affaires, toute envie d'entraînement envolée. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la porte de sortie, la voix du brun lui parvint à nouveau.

«J'ai une question; Ils te payent pour coucher avec toi, ou tu utilises tes pouvoirs pour les attirer?», fit Harry, ayant pour seul but de blesser avec ses mots.

Ce qui réussit, à en juger par le regard que lui lança le Serpentard. Par habitude, il fut content de lui-même, jeter de l'huile sur le feu que représentait la haine des deux maisons étant son quotidien avec sa Némésis. Cependant, cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas une réplique acerbe que Draco lui envoya, mais un murmure avant de quitter la pièce;

«Tu me dégoûtes, Harry Potter.»


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont l'unique exclusivité de J.K Rowling, dont je vous recommande les œuvres si vous ne les avez pas lues. (Comment êtes-vous tombés ici alors?) Je ne fais que les utiliser dans cette fanfiction, et je modifie l'histoire d'origine à ma sauce, en espérant que cela vous plaise._

 _ **Rappel:**_ _Pour le bien de cette fanfiction, Lord Voldemort a été vaincu un an auparavant. Les Veelas sont des créatures magique possédant une beauté surnaturelle, ce qui leur permet de séduire les personnes alentours. Vous verrez au fil de cette fic mon interprétation d'une Veela (ou Vélane, en français) qui a été inspirée de nombreuses fanfictions que j'ai moi-même lu jusqu'ici._

 _Note de l'auteur: Hello ! Je suis désolée, encore un chapitre court. Je l'ai terminé en étant malade avec de la fièvre. On peut dire que ma productivité a été boostée grâce à ça ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, comme d'habitude, les reviews sont appréciées :) Bonne lecture. Full love, Zydron._

Cœur de Veela | Chapitre 5.

 _Tu me dégoûte, Harry Potter._ Cette simple phrase ne cessait de résonner dans la tête du Survivant. Des mots qui ne devraient normalement pas le toucher. Cependant, rien n'était pareil ces temps-ci, en y réfléchissant. Dans son esprit Malfoy n'était plus simplement _Malfoy la fouine_ , mais _Malfoy le Veela,_ et c'est ce qui faisait _toute_ la différence désormais.

L'image de la déception qu'il avait lue dans les yeux aciers lui revient en tête, lui faisant serrer inconsciemment les dents. Il avait toujours détesté le Serpentard, et celui-ci le lui rendait bien, mais depuis qu'il avait découvert le secret du blond, il commençait à s'intéresser à lui. Plus aucune dispute (si on exclut celle de ce soir), aucun combat.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui a prit en s'attaquant au blond sur quelque chose d'aussi sensible. Il devait le reconnaître; voir sa Némésis blessée avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience auparavant, et qu'il ne pouvait pas encore définir.

Ses pas se stoppèrent entre le chemin menant à son dortoir et celui de la bibliothèque. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers la seconde option, accélérant sa marche.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il poussa les lourdes portes de la bibliothèque. A peine entré, il intercepta le regard noir de Mrs Pince, avant de immédiatement baisser la tête et de traverser les allées à la recherche de la section concernant les créatures magiques. Une fois trouvée, il fit parcourir son doigt sur les étagères contenant les ouvrages dont le titre commençait par la lettre "V".

« Veela, Veela.. », murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte durant sa recherche.

Trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, il ne remarqua pas une silhouette élancée quitter la même section, lançant le livre qu'elle lisait derrière elle, avant de littéralement détaler dans la plus grande des discrétion.

* * *

«Zabini !», hurla presque Malfoy en entrant dans son dortoir, surprenant ses camarades qui s'y trouvaient dont la personne qu'il cherchait.

Son regard croisa celui de son ami, qui y décela de la détresse avant de se lever pour suivre le blond jusqu'à son lit. Il s'installa près du garçon, ferma les rideaux et jeta un sort de silence.

Le plus grand se tourna doucement vers le garçon, ne voulant pas adopter un comportement brusque face à lui, qui était visiblement complètement en état de choc. Son cœur se serra. Voir Draco aussi brisé, aussi fragile pour la seconde fois.. Il ne pouvait nier que cela lui faisait atrocement mal, alors que ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait.

Vulnérable.

Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du Sang-pur qui sursauta légèrement au contact, avant de se détendre sous ses doigts.

«Que s'est-il passé? Tu ne devrais pas être sur le terrain?», demanda-t-il.

L'autre hocha la tête avant de se blottir contre lui. Soupirant, il passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami, sentant qu'il avait besoin d'un réconfort silencieux pour le moment. Un quart d'heure passa comme ça, où seule la respiration encore tremblante de l'héritier Malfoy se faisait encore- indiquant clairement qu'il avait pleuré avant de se présenter dans le dortoir.

«Tu es prêt à me dire quelque chose, ou tu ne préfères pas en parler?», souffla Blaise, caressant tendrement la tignasse blonde.

«Il sait.», murmura le plus petit en seule réponse, somnolent.

Le noir hocha simplement la tête, n'ayant besoin de rien de plus, laissant son ami s'endormir paisiblement dans ses bras, heureux de pouvoir soulager un peu de la douleur du garçon par sa présence.

* * *

Harry fouillait toute l'étagère depuis un bon moment, avant d'enfin trouver un livre concernant le sujet qui l'intéressait. Il passa sa main sur la couverture, retirant la légère couche de poussière s'y étant déposée. Le titre frappé en lettre d'argent semblait flotter sur la tranche du livre, pleines de vie. Certaines étaient clairement entrain de se battre, tentant de pousser son adversaire jusqu'à un bord. Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne relise le fameux titre.

 _Les Veelas et leur quotidien; phase une, le compagnon._

Satisfait de sa trouvaille, il s'installa rapidement la table la plus proche, ouvrant le livre à son premier chapitre. Son regard parcouru les pages, avant qu'un paragraphe ne retienne son attention. Il se redressa, posant l'ouvrage à plat sur le banc. Plissant les yeux, il relit les lignes à voix hautes (mais pas trop, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Mrs Pince).

« _Une fois que le Veela aux gènes actifs a découvert qui était son compagnon et qu'un contact réel entre les deux a été établis, la phase une du lien compagnon-Veela s'est enclenchée. Tout d'abord, c'est le Veela qui est le plus affecté, puisque le lien magique n'a pas encore été officialisé (en général) entre les deux individus. C'est pourquoi lorsque son compagnon se fait attaquer par quelqu'un, le Veela peut devenir agressif, voir incontrôlable dans l'optique de protection. Inversement, lorsque le Veela se fait rejeter par son compagnon, celui-ci peut aller jusqu'à tomber en dépression, cette personne étant une partie de lui dans un sens, … »_

Harry cessa sa lecture, le souffle coupé. Les images du cours de potion lui vinrent en tête, ainsi que l'air abattu de Malfoy après leur confrontation. Il referma doucement le livre, avant de se lever brusquement, allant rapidement emprunter le volume auprès de la bibliothécaire.

Une fois sorti de l'endroit, il parcouru les couloirs en courant, l'ouvrage serré contre la poitrine.

 _Je suis son compagnon..?_

* * *

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, tous les deux pensant l'un à l'autre et pas toujours en bien. Draco n'avait pas eu la force de venir petit-déjeuner ce matin-là, ce qui déçu le brun quelque part. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même après tout.

Il n'entendit pas Hermione le saluer, trop plongé dans le bouquin de la veille, tentant de trouver n'importe quoi qui prouverait qu'il n'était pas un compagnon de Veela. Pas le compagnon de _Malfoy_. Depuis hier soir, il ne faisait que relire le chapitre concernant la manière négative dont le compagnon pouvait affecter le Veela.

« Dans certains cas, le Veela a été jusqu'au suicide suite au rejet de la personne qui lui était destinée. »

Son regard se posa sur une liste de cas dont les faits et les conséquences étaient brièvement expliqués à la manière d'un journal de bord. Il n'y avait aucun détail personnel tel que des noms, ou autre, c'était comme.. un rapport. Stérile et froid. Il commença par le numéro douze, qui bizarrement lui parlait beaucoup.

« Cas Numéro XII - Le Veela s'est presque livré à la folie lorsque son futur-compagnon a décidé de ne plus le voir durant quelques jours après une dispute pour se calmer. La créature a arrêté de s'alimenter au bout de deux nuits, et de dormir à la troisième. Son comportement a radicalement changé lorsque son âme-soeur est revenue afin de se réconcilier. Cela n'a pris que quelques heures avant que toute trace physique ou émotionnelle de la douleur causée par la séparation avec son compagnon ne soit effacée chez le Veela. Conclusion et notes: _Le compagnon possède une certaine influence sur les émotions de son Veela. Cette influence est très forte avant qu'ils ne soient liés, elle est surmontable par le Veela une fois qu'ils le sont. Les sentiments les plus forts chez la créature sont la colère et la tristesse. Le Veela est également très protecteur envers son compagnon._ »

Les sourcils du brun se levèrent d'un coup, allant pratiquement se cacher derrière les cheveux du garçon qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Le souvenir de Draco le défendant contre Snape lui revint en mémoire, puis le visage tellement blessé du blond hier soir. Il soupira.

«Je suis foutu..», lâcha-t-il, ses mots se perdant dans le bruit du livre qu'il referma brusquement, avant de ramasser ses affaires et de se lever pour rejoindre la première salle de classe de sa journée.

 _Cette dite journée passa extrêmement lentement pour Malfoy, et pas assez pour sa Némésis qui ne faisait qu'observer ce dernier en ne cessant de penser aux informations qu'il venait d'apprendre. Harry ressentis un pincement au coeur quand son regard croisa celui du Serpentard durant une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne le détourne subitement, son expression affichant du dégoût._

 _Une fois le soir venu, le Survivant s'endormit lentement, le visage soucieux et la tête pleine de pensées dirigées vers une certaine personne.._

* * *

Harry se retourna lentement dans son lit, s'extirpant lentement des brumes de son sommeil, tandis qu'il tendit machinalement la main vers sa table de nuit afin de mettre ses fameuses lunettes rondes. Il cligna quelques fois des yeux, avant de s'asseoir et de sursauter, se rendant compte que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans son lit, ou plutôt au bout de celui-ci.

«Enfin réveillé.», fit Hermione, la voix dure.

Le regard d'Harry devia sur les mains de l'adolescente. Entre celles-ci se trouvait le livre sur les Veelas. Son coeur se mis à battre à la chamade, tandis que son amie posa une main sur son épaule.

«Calme toi. Il n'y a que nous ici, et je suis ton amie. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.», expliqua-t-elle, sa voix s'étant radoucit à la vue de son ami paniqué.

Il hocha doucement la tête, passant sa main sur la couverture du livre, avant d'à nouveau hocher la tête. Prenant une grande respiration, il se mit à raconter tout ce qu'il savait.

«..Donc, tu penses être le compagnon de Malfoy?», lâcha Hermione à la fin de son récit.

«Je suppose que oui, vu ce qui s'est passé, mais.. Pourquoi tu n'es même pas surprise que je te dise tout ça?», demanda-t-il, confus.

La brune se mit à rire. Un rire clair et chaleureux. «Allons Harry. Quand tu as quelque chose qui te ronge je le remarque tout de suite. Et puis, tu étais dans sa bulle et tu traînais ce livre partout avec toi hier. En additionnant cela avec les regards insistants que tu lançais à ce pauvre Draco, j'ai vite fait le lien. Tu viens juste de confirmer mes théories, voilà tout.»

«Je suppose que ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, venant de toi..», soupira-t-il.

«Je suppose.», répondit-elle légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'enlacer. «C'est si horrible que ça de penser que Draco serait en réalité ton âme-soeur ? Après tout, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas..»

Le garçon soupira doucement. «Je ne sais pas.. C'est juste.. Avec tout ce que j'ai lu, avoir une relation avec un Veela, c'est tout sauf banal. Ce ne sera jamais une relation classique.»

Hermione sourit en coin. «C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète? Pas le fait que ce soit un homme ou autre? Et puis Harry, ta relation avec Draco n'a jamais été banale et classique.. Je dirais plutôt..Passionnée?»

«Bien sûr que j'ai pensé au fait que ce soit un homme !», s'exclama le brun, le rouge aux joues. «C'est juste.. Avec lui, c'est spécial, quand j'y pense.»

Son amie hocha la tête, lui caressant amicalement le bras. «C'est grâce à votre lien. Vos deux âmes se sont retrouvées lorsque le Veela en lui s'est réveillé, et désormais elles ne font plus qu'une, vous ne pourrez rien y faire. Alors à ta place, je me soucierai du fait d'avoir blessé mon Veela au point qu'il repousse une part de lui même pour ne pas avoir affaire à moi.», dit-elle, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Il hocha la tête à son tour, son regard se faisant pensif. «Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Maintenant, je suis là pour t'aider !», s'exclama-t-elle ensuite, le faisait sourire. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une meilleure amie aussi compréhensive ?

 _Avec elle et son soutien sans failles, son histoire avec Malfoy pouvait commencer._


End file.
